Central Connecticut State Blue Devils
The Central Connecticut State Blue Devils Men's Basketball team is the basketball team that represent Central Connecticut State University in New Britain, Connecticut. The school's team currently competes in the Northeast Conference and are currently coached by Howie Dickenman. The team last played in the NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament in 2007. History 2010-11 is the 75th season of Blue Devil basketball. Central’s first year of competition was the 1934-35 season under coach Harrison J. Kaiser, whom the athletic building is named after. CCSU joined the NCAA Division I ranks in the 1986-87 season, making this year the 25rd season at the Division I level. Classification Home Court Conference Affiliation National Tournament Apprearances NCAA Tournament Results The Blue Devils have appeared in three NCAA Tournaments. Their combined record is 0-3. Division II Tournament Results The Blue Devils have appeared in six Division II National Tournaments. Their combined record is 6-8. NAIB/NAIA National Tournament Results The Blue Devils have appeared in 10 NAIB/NAIA National Tournaments at Municipal Auditorium in Kansas City, Missouri. Their combined record is 1-10. Conference Awards Player of the Year Northeast Conference * 2011 – Ken Horton * 2007 – Javier Mojica * 2004 – Ron Robinson * 2002 – Corsley Edwards * 2000 – Rick Mickens Defensive Player of the Year Northeast Conference * 2008 – Tristan Blackwood * 2007 – Tristan Blackwood * 2000 – Rick Mickens East Coast Conference * 1991 – Patrick Sellers Rookie of the Year Northeast Conference * 2008 – Shemik Thompson All-Conference First Team Northeast Conference * 2011 – Ken Horton * 2008 – Tristan Blackwood * 2007 – Tristan Blackwood, Javier Mojica, Obie Nwadike * 2006 – Justin Chiera * 2004 – Ron Robinson * 2003 – Ron Robinson * 2002 – Corsley Edwards * 2001 – Corsley Edwards * 2000 – Rick Mickens Mid-Continent Conference * 1996 – Keith Closs All-Conference Second Team Northeast Conference * 2009 - Ken Horton * 2002 – Damian Battles, Ricardo Scott * 2001 – John Tice * 2000 – Corsley Edwards, John Tice * 1999 – Rick Mickens, Charron Watson * 1998 – Rick Mickens Mid-Continent Conference * 1997 – Sean Scott All-Rookie Team Northeast Conference * 2008 - Ken Horton, Shemik Thompson * 2004 – Obie Nwadike * 2003 – Justin Chiera * 2001 – Ron Robinson * 1999 – Corsley Edwards * 1998 – Marijus Kovaliukas Mid-Continent Conference * 1995 – Keith Closs, Bill Langheim Coach of the Year Northeast Conference * Howie Dickenman – 2007, 2006, 2002, 2000 Other Awards All-New England Selections First Team * Rich Leonard - 1984 * Steve Ayers - 1982 * Bill Reaves - 1971 * Howie Dickenman - 1969 Second Team * Corsley Edwards - 2002 * Rick Mickens - 2000 * Byran Heron - 1989 * Ken Hightower - 1984 * Rich Leonard - 1983 * Steve Ayers - 1983 * Billy Wendt - 1973 * Howie Dickenman - 1968 * Paul Zajac - 1967 Third Team * Greg Roberts - 1978 * Jere Quinn - 1977 * Robert Charbonneau - 1977 All-American Selections First Team * Howie Dickenman - 1969 Second Team * Steve Ayers - 1982 * Richard Leonard - 1984 & 1983 * Bill Reaves - 1970 & 1971 Third Team * Steve Ayers - 1981 UPI Selection * Eugene Reily - 1966 Blue Devils in the NBA *Keith Closs (Free Agent - Los Angeles Clippers, 1997-2000) *Corsley Edwards (2002 NBA Draft - Sacremento Kings) External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Northeast Conference members Category:Schools in Connecticut